Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 June 2014
11:58 hi 11:58 hi 04:10 hi 04:10 Hello 04:14 hi 04:15 kbye 04:10 hi 04:10 Hello 04:14 hi 04:15 kbye 04:42 mmmh 04:56 Hello 04:56 Hai 04:56 hai 04:56 y is chat so de 04:56 d 04:56 Because.... there's no reason for that now 04:56 Ok 04:56 (2 days before school D: ) 04:57 -4 days before school d: 04:58 (on vacation (troll) ) 04:58 D: 04:59 I'm on vacay too 04:59 this is my first day of vacay 04:59 tomorrow's the second an last 04:59 (Troll) 05:00 http://9gag.com/gag/aD0vpvG 05:00 brb backwards 05:00 *heavy breathing* 05:03 ... 05:03 Reapygeedon 05:04 Do we need zombie pics 05:04 for PVZX:ETI 05:05 Reapeageddon 05:05 Why does Reap not ping you 05:10 I removed it 05:11 Won't tell you my pings 05:19 hai 05:19 Hai 05:20 Hello 05:25 http://7230.com/ayouxi/13340.html 05:25 ? 05:28 Is that link about he All-Stars app, but Chinese? 05:29 All Stars is Chines 05:30 (I should have been more specific or something...) I know it's Chinese... 05:30 k 05:32 Hai 05:32 PIES ATTACK! 05:34 NU, PIES, DONT ATTACK GUPPS, ATTACK THATYOSHI8! 05:35 Hai 05:36 wb 05:40 nolol 05:40 PIES, AMBUSH! 05:41 hai 05:47 Test 05:51 .. 05:51 What is this 05:51 a chat for dead people? 05:52 Maybe... 05:51 What is this 05:51 a chat for dead people? 05:52 Maybe... 06:03 This is prolly the meaning of chat so dead T ^ T 06:05 hello 06:05 Hello 06:06 Hello 06:06 O_O 06:06 I have a feeling 06:06 that my old arch alt will return 06:06 http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3079775264 06:06 I have that feeling 06:07 my alt will return O_O 06:07 Then don't think that feeling and get over it 06:07 Wait 06:08 here he comes 06:08 cover your butts 06:08 ~Vitruvius 06:08 Well well 06:08 look who returned 06:08 You admit that i'm your alt? 06:08 Maybe.. 06:08 maybe.. 06:08 http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3079840033 06:09 Wat's dat? 06:09 Wats* 06:09 PvZAS 06:09 Well Prince Puppy, we shall talk like a gentlemen 06:09 Who is that genderbent of me? 06:09 Who knows.. 06:10 Well Prince Puppy 06:10 wat? 06:10 KEEKTIEM 06:10 WAT?!? 06:10 :| 06:10 Harsh... 06:11 Yup 06:11 Peageddon.. 06:11 wat? 06:11 KEEKPANCH 06:11 Hello? 06:11 Who is this guy? 06:11 Dunno 06:11 (my alt) 06:11 a Alternate version of me??!?!?! 06:11 KEEKTIEM AGAIN 06:12 NUUUU 06:12 ban him already 06:12 Lolno he's my alt 06:12 alt user 06:12 Who's that sockpuppet thing? 06:12 and an enemy 06:12 My alternate user @PK 06:12 formerly Peageddon Pod 06:13 oh... 06:13 THat is really annoying Reap 06:13 Well.. I AM your master anyway 06:13 Pfft. Master? Rly 06:14 Yah, I created you 06:14 Lelno 06:14 I'ma make friends 06:14 like.... 06:14 PvZ3 06:14 and Nathania 06:14 No pls... they're bad 06:14 trouble.. 06:14 leljk 06:14 :| 06:15 YOU DARE FOOL ME?!!? KEEKSMASH 06:15 You fool, I always rise 06:15 then 06:16 BAAAHNKEEK 06:17 Ugh... 06:17 "father" 06:18 O_O 06:18 Oh no.. 06:18 he'sgone 06:18 http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3090158673?lp=5028&is_bakan=0&mo_device=1 06:18 That means 06:18 I'm PRINCEsSS KITTY!/s PUPPY! ~Reap 06:19 ... 06:19 not really that fun possessing my alt 06:20 PP, I possessed you XP 06:20 WAT!?!?! 06:21 Soon I'll be King Dog... 06:21 King Kong? 06:21 KING DOG 06:21 KEEENG KAAHNG 06:21 hai 06:21 2 Reaps? 06:21 Hey taco 06:21 Yah 06:21 why? 06:22 the other one is a gender-swap of her 06:22 Hello 06:22 Revenge 06:22 Revenge 06:22 'Ninja'd 06:22 BARK! 06:23 brb 06:23 gonna eat something 06:23 brb gonna WOOF WOOF! 06:23 btw, for some reason, Prince Puppy had Chatlogging powers 06:24 HA!MUHAHAHA! 06:25 Theks keke ofuwb fuek benvi whbf. Adofn eoe gond 06:26 rje fjo ckwmo pidj 06:26 What's the gibberish for? 06:27 lolwut 06:27 Pepsicola45 06:27 06:27 Prince Puppy 06:27 Away 06:27 06:27 Princess Kitty 06:27 Away 06:27 06:27 Reapeageddon 06:27 Away 06:28 Prince Puppy is... Peageddon Pod 06:28 I once seen it in Special:RecentChanges 06:28 oh 06:33 hai YOshi] 06:33 Well.. 06:33 Hao 06:33 Gonna go! 06:33 * Hai 06:33 Bye! 06:33 Bye bye! 06:33 O/ 06:34 bey bey 06:34 dawkawknel 06:34 k bacl 06:34 back* 06:35 PK left? 06:35 Well, I shall return 06:35 my enemy 06:35 hevan spepn 06:35 BEWWD GRAMWEAR MAUID EKANTTIVATTD 06:36 GOOD GRAMMAR ACTIVATED 06:36 Eima gaw fegeht Coikikng 06:38 gtg 06:38 o/ 06:39 Coikikng ies daed 06:49 no 06:49 thnks 06:50 CHAT IS DEAD 06:50 That will not make you a "bucket"crat 06:53 We only remain. *explodes* 06:54 Reapeageddon 06:54 what? 06:54 nothing 06:57 k 06:57 test 06:54 what? 06:54 nothing 06:57 k 06:57 test 07:05 HI ORB A CALL 07:05 Hallo Wind Style: Rasenshuriken 07:06 w00t 07:06 ? 07:06 I'm doing a play of patapon 2. that's what 07:06 I just play patapon 2 now, that's what 07:06 Hello 07:07 Hallo 07:07 PATAPON? I LUV DIS GAME 07:07 PATA PATA PATA PON 07:08 I have all the patapon games 07:08 Patapon 2: 80 hours played 07:08 Patapon 3: 250 hours played 07:08 I have multiple saves on each game. 07:09 3 is so much easy, 2 is medium and 1 is HELL 07:09 Which 32lvl uberheroes you have in P3? 07:09 My highest level is only a level17 pyokorider 07:09 Patapon 2 Dettankarmen: lost sanity хD 07:10 D: 07:10 I have 7 or 8 32lvl uberheroes 07:10 Patapon 2 Dettankarmen: SUPER DUPER EXTRA HYPER EASY boss 07:10 Did you know I have debug mode? 07:11 P3 Dettankarmen is so much easier than P2 one 07:11 All of my saves are Debug'd 07:11 ik debug mode 07:12 Result of Debug: All of my army became Mogyugyu 07:12 I just remember I haven't passed Cioking(crab) in P2 before fighting Dettankarmen 07:12 I just beat Cioking a hour ago (4th save, created yesterday) 07:12 and I had no DonChaka song 07:12 used the boss attacks stopping debug 07:12 So Dettankarmen's breath always got me 07:13 U CHEATOR 07:13 lolz 07:13 CHEATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR 07:13 Mogyugyus are slow 07:13 I LIEK GLITCHZ EN CHEATZ THERZ AWZUMNEZZZ 07:14 I know, but my Mogyugyu Dekapon hero has 0.56 sec attack speed due to Zubizubabaya 07:14 What would you call an F-Zero game that is on a Wii U? 07:14 Sabara (or idk how it was called) has ultimate crit rate 07:14 You got that mask by using debug too? 07:14 I use a Toripon with Heaven weapons and Babassa rarepon to deal 9999 damage 07:14 ya 07:14 I liek debug 07:14 F-U @MvZ 07:14 (lol) 07:14 Goddamn 07:14 Toripons are so much OP 07:15 But my Dekapon hero's stats: 07:15 I mean equipment 07:15 Have you forged Divine or Demon weapons? 07:15 Hammer/Club: Heaven Club 07:15 07:15 Shoulders: Heaven Shoulders 07:15 Mask: Zubizubabaya 07:15 No 07:16 I got everything by debug 07:16 Even Patapon 1 items by debug 07:16 Oh lol 07:16 Even the ungetable eggs 07:16 Try to pass patapon 2 without cheats 07:17 That's why you don't play P3, you can't use debug mode)) 07:17 Without cheat the strongest thing I got was a hero dekapon with the maximum movement speed mask and Morning Star "Giganto" 07:17 I play P3 07:17 It's so easy 07:18 Well yea, but not everything is easy 07:18 I like messing around with Patapon 2 07:18 Soloing dungeons 07:18 Try P3 DLC 07:19 I have some of it 07:20 You won't be able to pass first dlc) 07:20 OMG 07:21 50 cyclops 07:21 EVERY KARMEN'S ON FIRE 07:21 DIS KARMEN S ON FIREEEEEEEE 07:21 Rihanna parody 07:21 Anyway gtg 07:21 k 07:22 bye D: 07:22 Hi reap 07:22 bye (obito) 07:22 wow, you didn't notice me 07:22 k bye 07:22 PON PATA PON PATA 07:29 haider 07:29 Mr.Kaider 09:15 Chat is so dead... 09:18 Hi y'all 09:18 Oh, carp, dead chat. 09:19 K, whatever, I'm outta here then. 09:19 ohi 09:20 Pepiscola 09:20 MilesBrony 09:47 Test 09:48 ohi 09:49 Hello 10:02 NEIN 10:02 Hi 10:02 ohi Lilgrei 10:02 long time no see 10:03 yah 10:03 < fabulous 10:03 Oh seriously 10:03 e no 10:03 Consisted Territory is still not out for BMC 10:03 k 10:03 *Contested 10:06 appropros BMC 10:06 Do you want to see me play BMCß 10:06 *? 10:07 k 10:07 ohi Reap 10:07 Hai 10:07 hi 10:07 test 10:07 Hello 10:07 https://join.me/411-489-414 10:07 Me playing BMC 10:07 so MUCH EPICNESS 10:08 Hypno! I Choose You! 10:08 join plz 10:08 click the link to join me playing BMC 10:09 it seems i cant join 10:09 10:09 refresh 10:10 i just did it like 50x -_- 10:10 how should i know -_- 10:10 Secure Connection Failed 10:10 10:10 An error occurred during a connection to join.me. The OCSP response is not yet valid (contains a date in the future). (Error code: sec_error_ocsp_future_response) 10:10 Are you friends with meh in BMC Lil? 10:10 Noep 10:11 O_O, how do you add friends 10:11 ? 10:11 Go to their userpage and click "Follow" 10:11 K thanks 10:12 still new to BMC 10:03 *Contested 10:06 appropros BMC 10:06 Do you want to see me play BMCß 10:06 *? 10:07 k 10:07 ohi Reap 10:07 Hai 10:07 hi 10:07 test 10:07 Hello 10:07 https://join.me/411-489-414 10:07 Me playing BMC 10:07 so MUCH EPICNESS 10:08 Hypno! I Choose You! 10:08 join plz 10:08 click the link to join me playing BMC 10:09 it seems i cant join 10:09 10:09 refresh 10:10 i just did it like 50x -_- 10:10 how should i know -_- 10:10 Secure Connection Failed 10:10 10:10 An error occurred during a connection to join.me. The OCSP response is not yet valid (contains a date in the future). (Error code: sec_error_ocsp_future_response) 10:10 Are you friends with meh in BMC Lil? 10:10 Noep 10:11 O_O, how do you add friends 10:11 ? 10:11 Go to their userpage and click "Follow" 10:11 K thanks 10:12 still new to BMC 10:12 haven't played it for a while 10:12 k 10:12 i didnt played bloons since i left this wiki 10:12 :O 10:13 I got too lazy to play BMC... 10:13 Nate's memory: NO BLOONS 10:13 Whats, Lil's name n Ninja Kiweh? 10:13 Seriously 10:13 You are watching the livestream and dont know it? 10:13 (troll) 10:14 LilgreiThePlayer 10:14 (troll) 10:14 oh right 10:14 It's just that chat was blocking XP 10:15 Can ppl just join meh Livestream? 10:16 dunno 10:12 haven't played it for a while 10:12 k 10:12 i didnt played bloons since i left this wiki 10:12 :O 10:13 I got too lazy to play BMC... 10:13 Nate's memory: NO BLOONS 10:13 Whats, Lil's name n Ninja Kiweh? 10:13 Seriously 10:13 You are watching the livestream and dont know it? 10:13 (troll) 10:14 LilgreiThePlayer 10:14 (troll) 10:14 oh right 10:14 It's just that chat was blocking XP 10:15 Can ppl just join meh Livestream? 10:16 dunno 10:19 Nobodys joining 10:19 I am about tho cancel the livestream 10:20 :| 10:20 *to 10:20 I AM WATCHING YOU COB! 10:20 1 is not enough 10:20 lol 10:21 Meeting ended 10:19 Nobodys joining 10:19 I am about tho cancel the livestream 10:20 :| 10:20 *to 10:20 I AM WATCHING YOU COB! 10:20 1 is not enough 10:20 lol 10:21 Meeting ended 10:23 time to kill some souls 10:24 and eat pizza 10:26 time for me to revive some souls 10:26 and barf out pizza 10:27 somebody wants to play a chat game? 10:23 time to kill some souls 10:24 and eat pizza 10:26 time for me to revive some souls 10:26 and barf out pizza 10:27 somebody wants to play a chat game? 10:28 hi 10:28 Hello 10:28 Hi 10:28 Me no likey chat games that much... 10:28 Hai AW 10:29 ohi 10:29 I LIKE CHAT GAMES 10:29 Have you ever even played one? 10:29 @Pepsi 10:29 Mega Sceptile or Mega Swampert 10:31 wb Reap 10:31 I never played one....Fine, maybe I'll try one 10:32 bye guys 10:27 somebody wants to play a chat game? 10:28 hi 10:28 Hello 10:28 Hi 10:28 Me no likey chat games that much... 10:28 Hai AW 10:29 ohi 10:29 I LIKE CHAT GAMES 10:29 Have you ever even played one? 10:29 @Pepsi 10:29 Mega Sceptile or Mega Swampert 10:31 wb Reap 10:31 I never played one....Fine, maybe I'll try one 10:32 bye guys 10:32 Bye 10:33 ok 10:34 quite quiet quiet is quite quiet.... 10:35 wat 10:32 Bye 10:33 ok 10:34 quite quiet quiet is quite quiet.... 10:35 wat 10:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOgoalnC5s8 10:44 You are dead 10:44 dead dead 10:45 you are dead dead dead 10:45 Thought you were hot 10:45 guess what youré not 10:48 What? 10:52 ... 10:32 Bye 10:33 ok 10:34 quite quiet quiet is quite quiet.... 10:35 wat 10:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOgoalnC5s8 10:44 You are dead 10:44 dead dead 10:45 you are dead dead dead 10:45 Thought you were hot 10:45 guess what youré not 10:48 What? 10:52 ... 10:56 chat dead 10:56 chat dead 11:01 ZOMG 11:01 Today Pinata Party has 5 11:01 flags 11:01 ZOMG 11:01 Today Pinata Party has 5 11:01 flags 11:02 k 11:06 .. 11:06 CHAT DEAD 11:08 Anybody wants to play a chat game? 11:02 k 11:06 .. 11:06 CHAT DEAD 11:08 Anybody wants to play a chat game? 11:01 ZOMG 11:01 Today Pinata Party has b i u 5 /b /i /u 11:01 flags 11:02 k 11:06 .. 11:06 CHAT DEAD 11:08 Anybody wants to play a chat game? 11:13 Guys! Guys! 11:13 Oh wait, no one is here... 11:13 Too bad 11:13 Hai WMAG 11:13 Just downloaded a new version of the PvZ Minecraft mod 11:13 Hi WMag 11:14 Hi 11:14 I got proof that SK insulted GT3 11:14 SK? 11:14 W 11:14 Who is that? 11:14 Sling King 11:14 Also, 11:14 :O 11:14 He never insulted greeny 11:14 Look here : 11:14 File:Gotcha.png 11:14 11:15 The 10-month-trouble IS SOLVED! 11:15 11:16 O_O 11:16 Cusses 11:16 on a pic? 11:16 Wow, what a Cyprind (no offense to him) 11:17 might be yours 11:17 Other than 11:18 It's just that they both cussed 11:18 but Sling seems to be more brutal 11:18 Mh 11:18 and Carp, more perverted 11:18 11:18 SK didn't insult greeny as I saw 11:18 hai Ziad 11:18 Carp is a pervert. 11:18 Hi 11:19 hi 11:19 hi Ziad 11:19 I unblocked you in PvZRP wiki 11:19 Hello 11:20 O_O, the Guppie the awesome poop a dudes wasn't there when I saw it 11:20 awesome poop a dudes? 11:21 O_O, it's a way to censor it! 11:21 Lawl 11:22 but still, I visited the user page 11:22 it only said, WHO KEEPS EDITING MY PAGES? 11:22 I'll just play Woozworld 11:14 W 11:14 Who is that? 11:14 Sling King 11:14 Also, 11:14 :O 11:14 He never insulted greeny 11:14 Look here : 11:14 File:Gotcha.png 11:14 11:15 The 10-month-trouble IS SOLVED! 11:15 11:16 O_O 11:16 Cusses 11:16 on a pic? 11:16 Wow, what a Cyprind (no offense to him) 11:17 might be yours 11:17 Other than 11:18 It's just that they both cussed 11:18 but Sling seems to be more brutal 11:18 Mh 11:18 and Carp, more perverted 11:18 11:18 SK didn't insult greeny as I saw 11:18 hai Ziad 11:18 Carp is a pervert. 11:18 Hi 11:19 hi 11:19 hi Ziad 11:19 I unblocked you in PvZRP wiki 11:19 Hello 11:20 O_O, the Guppie the awesome poop a dudes wasn't there when I saw it 11:20 awesome poop a dudes? 11:21 O_O, it's a way to censor it! 11:21 Lawl 11:22 but still, I visited the user page 11:22 it only said, WHO KEEPS EDITING MY PAGES? 11:22 I'll just play Woozworld 11:24 Join us at Zombies + plants ; cleaning the toilet inside a butt 11:24 THAT GAME 11:24 IS SO ORIGINAL 11:25 I KNOW 11:25 EVEN MORE ORIGINAL THAN PVZ3:DT 11:25 You're right 11:26 (its a jk game so JK!~) 11:24 Join us at Zombies + plants ; cleaning the toilet inside a butt 11:24 THAT GAME 11:24 IS SO ORIGINAL 11:25 I KNOW 11:25 EVEN MORE ORIGINAL THAN PVZ3:DT 11:25 You're right 11:26 (its a jk game so JK!~) 11:27 (Woozworld, having Woozcup and Pre-Prom Outfit Sales.... don't really work out) 11:28 "We want Schools, Hospitals and Monet for the Orphanage, not goddang WOOZCUP!" 11:28 Money* 11:30 chatdeadmuch 11:31 Brb, I'm gonna make an Oink account for a special trophy 11:31 Hypno1337 Hypnoisnotapokemon Hypno HypnoLEET HypnooTEEL MastNinja321 Lil Lilgrei K 11:32 Nvm, I can't join because it's for Germany, Canada, Spain, France, UK, and USA only 11:32 So, I can't get that special trophy for Woozworld 11:27 (Woozworld, having Woozcup and Pre-Prom Outfit Sales.... don't really work out) 11:28 "We want Schools, Hospitals and Monet for the Orphanage, not goddang WOOZCUP!" 11:28 Money* 11:30 chatdeadmuch 11:31 Brb, I'm gonna make an Oink account for a special trophy 11:31 Hypno1337 Hypnoisnotapokemon Hypno HypnoLEET HypnooTEEL MastNinja321 Lil Lilgrei K 11:32 Nvm, I can't join because it's for Germany, Canada, Spain, France, UK, and USA only 11:32 So, I can't get that special trophy for Woozworld 11:35 (Seven people leave please so I can get out of the queue.....) 11:35 (Seven people leave please so I can get out of the queue.....) 11:37 ... 11:38 Well, the queue's over 11:39 what queue? 11:40 When a unitz has 15(for non-VIP's unitz)/20 (VIP and Woozworld Staff's unitz) Woozens, a freakin' queue starts 11:41 VIPs get to cut on front of Non-VIPs, and WoozGuides and Woozworld Staff get no queue 11:42 k 11:37 ... 11:38 Well, the queue's over 11:39 what queue? 11:40 When a unitz has 15(for non-VIP's unitz)/20 (VIP and Woozworld Staff's unitz) Woozens, a freakin' queue starts 11:41 VIPs get to cut on front of Non-VIPs, and WoozGuides and Woozworld Staff get no queue 11:42 k 11:45 I tried to apply for a WoozGuide several times, but my applications get rejected.... T ^ T (Before, some WoozGuides are kinda irresponsible for some reason.... and even one of them (CreepersGoBOOM) got fired) But, WoozGuides stay WoozGuides only for three months. 11:45 I tried to apply for a WoozGuide several times, but my applications get rejected.... T ^ T (Before, some WoozGuides are kinda irresponsible for some reason.... and even one of them (CreepersGoBOOM) got fired) But, WoozGuides stay WoozGuides only for three months. 11:48 chat ded 2014 06 14